Dream come true
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: Lelouch and C.C had started a happy family. 2 years had already past since their secret departure from Japan. What would happen next? Well, read on!


**A/N: This would be another Lelouch and C.C fanfiction for all of you..**

**Hope you would all liked it.. This story was just a silly idea that came to my mind..**

**Hope you would read it,,! Give reviews after….**

**On with the story then..**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch and its characters are all owned by Sunrise and Clamp, their creators.**

**Fanfiction Title: Dream come true**

**Brief summar: Lelouch and C.C had started a happy family. 2 years had already past since their secret departure from Japan. What would happen next? Well, read on!**

Another cheerful morning had greeted the warm and busy Lamperouge residence.

Rumblings of cooking utensils can be heard at the kitchen of the lovely English style abode.

Lelouch was busily cooking breakfast; well he was always the one cooking for them.

While his charming green haired wife still upstairs preparing, she just got up from the bed.

The green haired 'gray witch' was now preferred to be called as 'Mrs. Lamperouge'.

Yup, you're not hallucinating or anything. It was official. They are now married.

An official married couple, Lelouch made it official 2 years ago, proposing to her with his most humbled love.

And of course C.C had accepted the proposal without hesitation.

It was her long time dream to become a true woman, a wife and a _mother_.

Lelouch has been enslaved with the kitchen for 2 years now, his wife still hasn't have the initiative to cook breakfast for in fact is literally called as a 'housewife'.

" C.C breakfast is ready.." he called out as he carefully placed the newly cook dish on the table.

" Hai! I'm coming.." a faint reply coming from upstairs.

" Hayaku..! Breakfast should be eaten while it still hot, It is good for the brain cells.." he continued to mutter, a bit of irritation building up from him.

And suddenly footsteps can be heard, obviously stepping down from the stairs.

And suddenly she appears to the doorway of their kitchen.

" Hai, hai.. I know, You don't have to tell _us_, we know.." she answered as she ushered her way to Lelouch and kissing his lips to greet him a 'Good morning' officially.

He slightly responded by giving her small tender nibbling from her lips until he pulled slowly as he sight a small figure behind the back of his wife.

He grabs it, lifting it gently in his arm.

" Good morning, young man.. You have yet to greet your father a 'good morning'.." he stated as he playfully tickle the small figure in its tummy.

Making it wiggle in his arms and let out some adorable laughs.

" Otousan, stop it. It tickles.." the young boy replied giggling.

Lelouch loved to play with his 2 year old love child. He was simply adorable not to mention very intelligent. Despite his young age he had proven himself that he is an extraordinary child.

A week before he turned 1 he had mutter words such as 'mama' and 'papa'.

He had walked on his own at barely 1 year and 2 months.

Lelouch had already sense that his boy will become more extraordinary as he age.

C.C just pinned her eyes to her adorable looking men of her life, her husband and her son.

Her child could be called a splitting personality of his father.

Her child has the same raven colored hair, amethyst colored orbs, his husband's nose and lips, his all.

It was definitely Lelouch child, their child.

The child's name was Louis Cedric Lamperouge, most preferably wanted by his mother to be called as 'Lulu', Lelouch former nickname. A good looking child, bound with incredibly high I.Q. in consideration that his parents are both possesses implausible qualities and genes.

After gently tossing his child up in the air he carefully situated his young one on a high stool across the table just beside C.C.

Slowly C.C pulls out her chair and carefully grabbing the table napkin and placing it to her child's neck, she then smiles.

" Oh look Lulu, Otousan has made a wonderful and scrumptious breakfast for us.. Looks delicious, isn't it?" she said to her child as she gently feeds her child a half spoon full of pumpkin soup Lelouch just recently served.

After swallowing the food, the child smiles.

" Hai, so delicious.." the child answered.

Lelouch cooking skills was superb, he was trained perfectly all his life, in the past it was for his young sister but now it is for his family.

C.C. then looks at Lelouch, putting a piece of cut meat on his plate, serving him food.

" Thank you, dear husband.." she said.

He smiles.

The family cheerfully ate their breakfast.

As they were finished, Lelouch served tea.

Unable to stand up, C.C just stayed seated with her child on her lap.

" Okaasan, can we go sightseeing sometime…?" inquired by the child looking at his mother.

" Sure baby, I would loved to.." his mother answered while gently caressing her child's hair.

" Where would you love to go..?" his father asked as he slowly wiped his hands with his apron, he was just finished washing the dishes and sits on a chair by the table, eyeing his child.

" I would love to go to the Museum, theme park and library.. Okaasan told me to go there for my knowledge to nourish.." said the child smiling to his father.

Lelouch then comfortably situated his back from the chair still eyeing his child.

" Tousan promised that he would teach you to play chess.." C.C said looking at Lelouch.

" C.C he is too young for that, Let him do what he wants to do, Don't ever dictate things to him.." Lelouch replied frowning at C.C.

" Its okay Otousan, I would loved to do that.." the child said as he came down from C.C's lap and comes to Lelouch lap.

" If you say so.." he said as he gently scratch his child's head.

" I am going upstairs then, I have to finish coloring my picture books.." the child said as he gently kissed his parents. Then he runs, trailing the stairs to go to his room.

Both his parents just eyed him. Both were smiling.

Then it came noon.

The only thing that you can now hear from the Lamperouge residence was the noise coming from the clicking of laptop.

" Your still busy..?" C.C asked as she was sitting on the couch inside Lelouch study room.

" Hai, I have to finish some more paperwork, This book would be done by the end of this week.." he answered.

" I am really impressed.." she said as she slowly come towards him dropping the book in her hands to the couch.

She was now behind him, and gently embraced him from behind.

" You are really talented, I hope our Lulu had also inherited that trait from you.." she said whispering from his ears.

Lelouch hands stopped, and eyed C.C from behind.

" Will you stop that and please let our son do want he wants.." he replied still looking at his now pouting wife.

" I am not doing anything to him, and those things were just options.." she said still pouting adorably to his husband.

He sighs. Gently touching his wife's arm by his hand.

" He is still young.." he continued as he gently caress her arm.

" Obviously Lelouch, I can see that.." she replied sarcastically.

She was dallying with him.

" C.C!" he scowled, he was a bit irritated by her answer.

She giggled.

" C.C, do you love our child..?" he asked, he was now serious.

Sensing Lelouch irritation, she tried to answer him not in a way that could make him mad but still playful.

" Of course I do, I love my son, our son.." she answered.

" He is the fruit of our love.." she continued as she gently caressed Lelouch cheeks.

" I am starting to think that you are becoming a insensitive mother to our son, for 2 years your sarcastic character hasn't even changed.." he replied ignoring C.C's playful touches.

" What do you mean? I have been a good mother to Lulu.." she said, she was startled by Lelouch statement.

" Your forcing him to do things that we know both still inappropriate for his age.." he said with a tone a bit higher that before.

She is sensing that he was now starting to really get mad at her.

"Lelouch, he is a very special child. I would truly say that his I.Q I bet is higher than yours, he is talented and I'm proud of him." she answered cupping his cheeks with her hand facing her.

" Really..? That doesn't quite show from you.." he answered shifting his gaze from her, ignoring her sweet gestures.

" Lelouch.. I am starting to get irritated by your statements. I love our son with all my heart, I bet you are just becoming jealous because I have been paying so much attention to him than you.." she said backing away from Lelouch.

" Let's stop this silly argument and get down to business.." she continued as she suddenly close Lelouch's laptop pushing the thing away from Lelouch.

She was now sitting in his table, facing him both her feet to his sides as he was seated to his chair.

He was sudden by her actions, he can sense that the tables had turn; it was now C.C who is mad at him.

She was a good actress; she was still playing at him.

" Lelouch.. Lately we haven't had the time for ourselves.." she said as she seductively and sensitively trace Lelouch legs with her bare foot, slowly stopping at each and every spot.

Lelouch felt something pulsating between his legs, he groans.

" Hai, you are absolutely right.." he answered as he shut his eyes feeling every sensation C.C was giving him.

He pulls her against him, embracing her, enveloping his arms to her waist.

She then cuddles him with her arms.

" Lelouch, are you happy..?" she then suddenly asked making Lelouch stare at her.

" of course, I am happy, _very_ happy.." he immediately answered giving distinct emphasis with the word very.

" me too, I am very happy with our lives now, I haven't felt this way before.." she answered, she felt Lelouch untangles his arms to her waist. He was now looking at her with his gentle stares.

" I know and that what makes me much happier.." he said touching her soft cheeks caressing it with gentleness and love.

She then grabs it with her hand, making it closer to her, feeling his warmth.

" I love you.." he said lovingly.

" I love you too.." she replied devotedly.

He then stands up, still looking at her with passionate eyes, inching his way to her.

She just stares at him, amorously waiting for him.

He then gently gave her his most and every loving kiss, she shut her eyes.

Then it became rougher, hungrier but giving and loving.

They are almost out of breath.

She then slowly untangles from his kiss.

" Let us have another child..?' she asked.

" I thought you hate kids and decided to have just one.." he answered.

" Why would I hate them, they are extremely adorable, I want a girl next time.." she said adorably pouting at him.

" You are getting even more demanding.." he said smirking at her.

" Of course, I am C.C remember.. I changed my mind, I want twins.." she said cynically at him curling her arms to her chest.

He then slowly embraces her with his arms, closing the gap between them.

" That would be interesting.." he answered as he caress her back by his hand.

" I hope they would be as beautiful as their mother.." he said.

" I want them to be intelligent and a good cook as you.." she answered.

" I am starting to think that you are just going to make our future off spring as your slaves.." he said eyeing her.

" Wahahaha.. Your very funny Lelouch.." she said laughing at him.

" Don't give me that look C.C I know you very well.." he said mockingly.

" Ne, Lelouch, I want to eat vanilla ice cream now..!" she said demandingly, her hands shaking Lelouch.

" You just ate a gallon yesterday.. It would be bad for your figure.." he said gently touching her stomach area.

" Ehhhh? Stop touching will you, I want to eat it now, tomorrow and the future tomorrows.. I'm craving for it for three weeks now..Hurry up buy me one. A gallon or a truck-full.." she said shaking Lelouch more forceful.

A sudden idea pops to his mind, grabbing C.C to her shoulders stopping her from her shakings.

He looks at her head to toe, she eyes him, confused.

" Ne C.C, has you period went already..?" he asked wanting to know her answer.

She then puts her hand to her chin, carefully thinking about Lelouch sudden inquiry.

She shuts her eyes with a pout from her lips.

Moments later, she opens her eyes, her hands to her now open mouth.

" Oh no..!" was her only answer.

Lelouch know what this means.

" Should I prepare the car?" he asked still looking at her excitedly.

And a single nod answered him.

" I'll call Dr. Wesley just to make sure if she is available, change your clothes, I'll prepare the car.." he said as he trail his way out the study room smiling.

" Okay.." she answered as she just stare at him.

She looks at window, staring at the bright and warm scenery outside.

She then slowly touches her tummy area, gently caressing it with gentle strokes.

" I never thought that this is going to be this soon.." she said giggling.

" I bet Lulu would be very happy to be called 'oniichan' by now.." she said as she slowly came down by Lelouch table and trails her way out the room, as she heard engine starting.

Happiness immeasurable.

Forever.

**OWARI! ^_^**

**A/N: Love! Love! Love!**

**Whew! Did everyone like it? I bet you all did.**

**Kindly give your reviews, good or bad I want them.**

**Thanks..! AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**


End file.
